This invention relates to a headset.
As the number and type of mobile communication and entertainment devices grows so does the variety of headsets used with such devices. A flexible headset configuration would have the advantage of increasing user satisfaction. Further, a headset which allows a user to be exposed to ambient sounds would also be advantageous.